Con estas manos
by Vegx
Summary: "Con estas manos sucias, manchadas con el recuerdo de aquella persona que en realidad amaba yo…"


Aqui otra histoia de Bleach de una de mis parejas favoritas !!

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

los reviews son apreciados!;D

Basado en una experiencia personal

ligero AU

Espero les guste

* * *

**Con estas manos…**

"_Con estas manos sucias, manchadas con el recuerdo de aquella persona que en realidad amaba yo…."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

El día que conocía a Kaien, era un día alegre, el cielo era de un color azul intenso, el viento era cálido, con un suelo pintado de verde, con árboles que se mecían con el viento y con el característico aroma fresco de la primavera,

Pero…el día que lo conocí a **él**, fue totalmente diferente… era un día melancólico, pintado de tonos grises, el sol se escondían tras las nubes con la lluvia amenazando en salir, la brisa era fría, las hojas cafés y secas se levantaban con el pasar del viento, tiñendo el suelo de colores ocres y naranjas como el color de su brillante cabello…

El viento frio recorría mi piel y hacia susurrar las hojas de los arboles…meciéndolas armoniosamente.

El viento…

Siempre que lo sentía recorrer mi cuerpo recordaba el día en que vi a Kaien por primera vez.

Se presentó conmigo de una manera común, tratándome como un igual, con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios y los brazos abiertos, siempre fue un buen amigo. Tendré siempre conmigo el recuerdo de mis momentos junto a él y la felicidad que sentía en mi corazón cuando sonreía, hablaba, cantaba…

Di unos pasos más con las memorias de él en mi cabeza, las frágiles hojas secas crujiendo bajo mis pies

Otoño había llegado

Y cinco meses habían pasado desde su muerte…

oooooooooooooooo

_Había anochecido y el cielo estaba nublado se podía sentir la humedad en el aire, Kaien y yo acabamos de salir de un humilde pero delicioso restaurante, esa noche me había invitado a cenar y terminando nuestra cena él insistió en acompañarme a casa por lo tarde que era._

_Siempre se preocupaba mucho por mí, y recuerdo que comenzamos una infantil discusión en la que neciamente yo insistía en que no era necesario que me acompañara. Excusándome en que yo podía cuidarme sola ¡no necesitaba que me cuidara, ni que no pudiera cuidarme sola!_

_Pero el continuó con su irritable insistencia como un pequeño niño en pleno berrinche, y yo seguí alegando y discutiendo…_

" _¡Rukia deja de alegar y apurémonos si no quieres que te llueve encima!" Dijo sacándome la lengua._

"_¡no me llovería encima si tu dejaras de molestarme y me dejaras ir sola, idiota!"_

"_¿A quién llamas Idiota, enana?"_

"_¡No estoy enana!"_

"_Si apenas y puedo verte por lo pulga que estas, debo acompañarte para evitar que alguien te pisoteé…"_

_Seguimos discutiendo como niños pequeños, hasta que la terquedad de mi amigo me venció y cedí a lo que tanto pedía…_

_Si tan solo esa noche hubiera insistido más._

_Yo estaría ahora ocupando su lugar._

_Como debería de ser…_

_Comenzamos a caminar ante la noche y yo seguía con mi infantil expresión de enojo por la insistencia de mi terco amigo. Estuvimos en silencio por algunos momentos hasta que Kaien habló._

"_Ah…Kuchiki ¿por qué tienes esa cara tan larga?"_

_Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta de cuando Kaien acerco su rostro demasiado al mío, con una expresión divertida en su cara, el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida con un mueca simpática en sus labios._

"_hiii…" un poco confundida y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas me alejé de él._

"_¿Porque siempre haces hiii, cuando me acerco a ti?¿eeeeh? "Dijo alargando las vocales "hieres mis sentimientos sabes…"_

" _Lo siento Kaien…"_

"_Siempre contestas lo mismo, -Lo siento Kaien-, "dijo imitando mi voz a manera de mofa "pero continuas haciendo lo mismo ya te dije-"_

"_Es solo que, me puse a pensar…"_

"_huh?" dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño, era extraño que me pusiera tan seria con él y el tono con el que hable le hizo callar por completo, con una clara expresión de confusión, no supo qué hacer más que pasarme mi café, el bebiendo un largo trago nerviosamente._

"_En que realmente…estando junto a ti me siento a gusto, gracias por ser mi amigo…"_

_Recuerdo que Kaien casi escupe su café al suelo por la sorpresa_

"_¡Ja¡ Así que Kuchiki Rukia ha decido abrirse conmigo eh, enana" empezó a darme palmaditas en la frente juguetonamente como siempre a la par que me empezaba a picar el estomago con ademán de molestar mientras yo lo miraba con una expresión de fingido desagrado._

"_¡Cállate Kaien hablo en serio!"_

_Kaien siguió exaltándose por el comentario cursi que había hecho y pronto lo mire enojada, empezando a discutir nuevamente como niños pequeños. Después de unos minutos de vernos con expresiones fingidas de odio Kaien se puso serio y miró al cielo como tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas._

"_Sabes Rukia, mientras la vida te permita estar a mi lado, estaré contigo, hasta más allá de la muerte, no lo olvides ¿eh?"_

_Nos quedamos callados unos minutos por nuestras palabras, bebiendo de nuestro café, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas ya que normalmente yo era muy reservada y no hacia esa clase de "confesiones" _

_Kaien permaneció igual que yo, un poco apenado por sus palabras y se movía de vez en cuando nerviosamente, mirándome de reojo y enviándome una cálida sonrisa. Yo me hacia la que no miraba y trataba de esconder mi nerviosismos._

_Nuestro incomodo silencio permaneció por unos momentos hasta que escuche que alguien nos seguía, pero siempre que volteaba la cabeza los pasos se detenían y no había nadie a mis espaldas_

"_¿Rukia pasa algo?"_

"_No.." Contesté un poco distante concentrándome en escuchar esos pasos que nos seguían sigilosamente, tal vez solo estaba paranoica, pero aun así las ansias se había apoderado de mi, y no me equivoque pues pronto escuche una rama crujir que delató a nuestro seguidor y me hizo girar la cabeza, y en ese mismo instante un sujeto se abalanzó sobre mí con una navaja en mano._

"_¡RUKIA!"_

_Fue ahí…cuando todo…paso_

_Todo fue…_

_Tan_

_Rápido…_

_Kaien me tomo por el hombro y me aventó violentamente, di un grito desgarrado al ver al sujeto tan cerca mío que pude sentir el fijo de su navaja sobre mi piel, cortándome parte de mi brazo y yo caí de bruces al suelo, el sujeto ante mi perdida de equilibrio trató de atacarme nuevamente…_

_Pero Kaien se interpuso…_

_Evadió la primera cuchillada, pero el sujeto amenazaba con herir a Kaien si no me entregaba, pero Kaien era bueno defendiéndose, sin embargo esa noche no fue así…_

_De un golpe tumbó al sujeto cayendo este inconsciente al suelo, pero en ese mismo momento Kaien dio un grito de dolor…_

_El sujeto había logrado atacarlo antes de perder la conciencia.._

_Y yo solo pude ver…_

_Solo pude ver el cuerpo de Kaien, cayendo al piso…_

_Y la sangre brotando de su pecho…_

_Porque…porque tuvo que pasar esto…KAIEN…KAIEN…._

_En ese momento no tenía ningún plan en mente, no sabía qué hacer…_

_Solo podía ver su agonizante cuerpo entre mis brazos.._

_Su sangre se derramaba por mis manos y solo podía ver como el líquido se extendía por toda mi ropa, ensuciando todo en su camino._

"_No..Kaien.."_

_Las lagrimas se derramaba por mi rostro, y el cielo al parece lloraba conmigo pues pronto la lluvia cayó sobre mí_

"_Rukia.." Dijo entre jadeos "Perdón, debe..ser duro para ti esto..p-pero quiero que sepas que ..sé que puedo dejar aquí…entre tus manos mi corazón…"_

_Termino tomando mis manos entre las suyas mostrándome con su puño "el corazón"_

"_No…Kaien yo no merecía tu protección…YO NO…NO HE HECHO NADA PARA MERECER TU GRARITUD"_

"_¿Kaien?...Kaien..¡KAIEN!"_

_Y recuerdo que lo llame repetidas veces, como un mantra, hasta que mi voz se murió._

_Pero sus oídos no me escuchaban ya más_

_y sus labios no me respondieron jamás_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Yo…soy despreciable..Ese día la única que se salvó fui yo…_

_Y yo..yo realmente soy la asesina de Kaien…pues no pedí ayuda, no llame a una ambulancia, no hice nada para salvarlo.._

_Solo me quede ahí bajo la lluvia con las manos manchadas en sangre, viendo como lentamente moría en mis brazos….._

_No merezco que me salven…_

_No merezco que se derrame sangre por mí…_

_Yo debería…ocupar su lugar.._

_Fue todo mi culpa.._

_Y las de estas manos…tan sucias…_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Recuerdo la imagen de su cuerpo inerte….

Simplemente, no puedo borrarla de mi cabeza, toda el líquido escarlata sobre mí, derramándose entre mis dedos, cayendo al piso, su vida derramada en el sucio suelo de esa calle y su cuerpo perdiendo su calor y aroma.

El tenía una fragancia tan peculiar y única, olía a menta a un perfume dulce, me recordaba al aroma de las fresas. Me era feliz estar cerca de él y aspirar discretamente el aroma que desprendía.

Por eso amaba el viento, que siempre arrastraba su fragancia…

Pero ahora que acaricia mi piel..

Todo lo que llega a mi es..

Nada…

Porque

_El ya no está aquí…_

Con los agradables recuerdos de su fragancia seguí con mis pasos lentos, encaminándome al recinto donde su cuerpo yacía, una cubeta en mis manos llena de agua…

"Espero que hoy pueda hacerlo"

Hoy es el quinto mes, desde que Kaien murió, siempre he tratado de venir y lavar su tumba

Pero nunca puedo….

Detengo mis pasos al ver que he llegado a mi destino y frente a mí, su lapida sobresale.

Con un epitafio que claramente dice

"Kaien Shiba"

Siempre que estoy frente a frente, el simple hecho de ver su nombre, grabado en una piedra me provoca tristeza, me arrodillo ante la tumba, y comienzo a hablarle..

Sé que no me escucha, pero tengo la tonta esperanza de que lo hará, que escuchará mis palabras, me devolverá su cálida sonrisa, me abrazara, y podre respirar su aroma…

Pero..

No puedo, el se fue a un lugar, de donde no lo puedo recuperar.

Dando un triste suspiro doy mis últimos rezos preparando el agua y el recipiente para mojar su tumba y limpiar la piedra.

Tomo el recipiente entre mis manos…viendo la pura agua mecerse.

Es tan pura, limpia, transparente…

Como Kaien

Y mis manos son…rojas, feas, sucias

Y yo…

No podía tocarlo…no puedo tocar a Kaien con estas manos tan asquerosas…

Impregnadas con el olor de su muerte

Manchadas de su sangre…

Arrojo un poco de agua sobre mis manos y las miro desesperada.

Pero siguen sucias…vuelvo a echar agua…

Y continúan estando sucias, manchadas….

De color escarlata.

"Están sucias, tan sucias….tan.."

Comienzo a llorar, cubro mi cara bañada en vergüenza, mis lágrimas se derraman por mis mejillas, las cuales manchan más estas sucias manos.

Otra vez he fracasado, y parece que nuevamente el cielo me entiende pues comienza a llover, mojando la tumba de Kaien, lavándola por mí, la lluvia es pura y puede tocarlo, pero yo estoy sucia y no debo acercarme.

Sé que el odiaría verme llorar, estoy segura que llegaría hacia mí con su cara de fingida molestia pero con una cálida sonrisa.

"_ah…Kuchiki…¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? Conociéndote te preguntaría que tienes, pero seguramente no me responderías…_

"_Yo.."_

"_No digas que lo sientes…siempre contestas los mismo Rukia ya te dije que siento que he hecho algo mal cuando te disculpas…"_

"lo siento Kaien….lo siento mucho…" Interrumpo en mis memorias, y lo sigo repitiendo como un mantra, aunque sé que él lo odie, sé que no le gustaba que le dijera lo siento, se que no debería, pero es todo mi culpa y solo me queda pedirle disculpas.

"Tú no has hecho nada mal Kaien todo es mi culpa" digo mientras lloró

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La pelinegra continuó llorando, sus lamentos haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, escondía su rostro entre sus manos y sentía ahogarse en desesperación y dolor. Se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada de no poder traer de vuelta a Kaien, de no haber hecho nada mientras moría en sus brazos , de ser tan débil y de seguir ella con vida mientras el yacía seis metros bajo tierra.

¡No era justo, todo era su culpa ella debería de estar muerta!

Su respiración era acelerada y sus ojos rojos estaban, trato de relajarse, de no llorar frente a Kaien, pero le era imposible, tenía que ser fuerte, cinco meses habían pasado, tenía que entenderlo que Kaien estaba muerto, pero todavía pensaba que estaba en un sueño del cual pronto se despertaría.

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron olvidados al entrar en alerta, cuando escuchó ese inocente ruido que detonó todo aquel día.

Una rama crujir.

Levantó en sorpresa el rostro y dio un jadeo ahogado, su cuerpo se tenso completamente, sus manos apretaron el piso bajo ella y asustada volteó lentamente, observando a la persona que se acercaba a ella.

Paraguas negro en una mano y dos flores en la otra, con un brillante cabello naranja que se movía elegantemente con el viento.

La pelinegra no entendía que pasaba,¿ por qué…..?

Era acaso esta una broma enferma del destino.

Sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas cargadas de odio, sus manos formándose en un puño, poniéndose blancas en los nudillos por la furia que corría por sus venas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó corriendo hacia el hombre que se acercaba ella.

No pensó

No analizó

Solo actuó.

Que había pasado con Kuchiki Rukia, ella era aun persona que sabía manejar y controlar sus emociones, entonces porque ahora estaba hecha añicos, con el corazón roto, corriendo para atacar a una persona que era totalmente desconocida a ella.

Porque su corazón lloraba de angustia ante la imagen de esta persona, su porte, sus pasos, la mirada en sus ojos, todo Rukia no lo soportaba no podía entenderlo.

El joven iba en sus pensamientos y volteo al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose hacia él, miro al frente viendo a una mujer de cabellos negros la cual iba llorando al parecer, ella dirija algunas palabras inentendibles para sus oídos. Pensó que era alguna persona en pena, y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, al saber lo doloroso que era perder a un ser querido, pobre mujer su imagen era realmente lastimosa.

Pero pronto le llegó a sus oídos la quebrantada voz de la mujer, la cual se dirigía a ¿él?

"¿Tu….porque? ¡DIMELO! ¿Dime porque te pareces a él? ¿Por qué?!! ¡¿Porque!?!"

El peli naranja, la miro con una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos cafés, ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a esta pobre mujer? el peli naranja no supo qué hacer, como actuar, ni siquiera se pudo mover, sus pies estaban pegados al suelo al ver la mirada de sufrimiento de la chica.

Trato de decir algo pero todo lo que salió fue: Nada absolutamente nada, solo silencio pues sus palaras fueron cortadas al ser tomado fuertemente de la camisa.

"Porque…quien eres tú..Porque te pareces a Kaien porqué tu…" Rukia aumentó el agarre en la camisa del joven, dispuesta a golpearlo, "¡¡contéstame!!" dijo en un grito desgarrador sacudiendo violentamente al completo desconocido el cual la miraba en completa confusión, con su ceño fruncido en desesperación al no saber cómo ser empático ante ella.

Rukia pronto se dio cuenta de la pequeña escena que había armado y como se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, ella no era sí. Pero al sentir la lluvia en su cuerpo empapándola de dolor, tal como ese día y ver a este hombre de idéntica apariencia a Kaien parada junto a ella sabiendo que a seis metros bajo tierra se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, no podía entenderlo, la escena de ver a alguien como Kaien parada frente ella, era tan doloroso.

Era como una falsa esperanza, una abofeteada por parte de la vida el permitirle unos momentos de ilusión dolorosa de poder ver a alguien como Kaien en vida, como si pudiera traerlo de vuelta para pedirle perdón, hablar con el ser feliz por unos segundos, si tan solo…

Pero ella sabía que este joven no era Kaien aunque tuviera su apariencia, pero aun así su ilusión no se desvanecía, y le dolía mas el saber que este joven no era él, que solo era un anhelo..

El cual nunca se cumpliría.

Pronto su rabia cambio por un agudo llanto, sus lágrimas derramándose por su demacrada cara,

"¡¿Por qué'?¡"

El peli naranja solo pudo ver como la muchacha caía de rodillas al suelo mientras arrastraba sus manos por su pecho.

Trato de decir algo, pero su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, la escena de esta morena desmoronándose frente a él le devasto por completo, se quedó en silencio unos momentos viendo como lloraba. No sabía qué hacer para consolar a una completa desconocida, así que todo lo que puedo hacer fue respirar hondo y tenderle una mano a la chica, mientras con su otra mano colocaba la sombrilla sobre ella para evitar que la lluvia le continuara mojando.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Dijo casi en un susurro

La joven continuó dando unos leves lloriqueos hasta que por fin pudo tomar la cálida mano que se le ofrecía, se levantó lentamente, su mirada clavada en el piso, la vergüenza claramente notoria en su comportamiento, evitó la mirada del otro y se movía nerviosamente , no sabía ni cómo comenzar a disculparse.

"Yo.."

"No te preocupes.." La amable voz del joven le hizo a Rukia levantar la mirada, y no pudo más que observar esa cara que era idéntica a la de Kaien. Sus ojos cafés que mostraban preocupación con el ceño fruncido y ese pelo rebelde moviéndose con el viento, arrastrando un aroma…tan familiar tan..

"_Kaien…"_

Rukia no podía salir de su ensueño, el aroma, el pelo, el brillo en sus ojos, la expresión de su cara y la forma en la que se movía, Todo le recordaba a Kaien y por unos segundos Rukia pudo sentir como ese vacío tan profundo en su corazón se llenaba con la cálida presencia del joven frente a ella.

"Toma" Le ofreció su chamarra para que la joven no temblara " lo necesitas tu mas que yo"

"Gracias…" dijo casi en un susurró todavía un poco avergonzada. "disculpa lo de hace un rato…yo"

"No es necesario que te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo" , con una seña le hizo ademan de que se moviera, Rukia entendió que el chico quería que lo acompañara y empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta la tumba en la que Rukia momentos atrás se encontraba arrodillada, se quedaron frente a ella, mientras el chico sostenía la sombrilla y Rukia aspiraba el aroma que desprendía la chamarra perteneciente al joven, tener esa frescura y fragancia tan cerca de su cuerpo nuevamente, le hacía sentirse..Tranquila y se permitió sonreír por unos segundos aquí frente a Kaien.

"Kaien" Leyó el joven en voz alta y Rukia lo miró confundida.

"Te pareces a él"

El joven la volteo a ver en sorpresa pero no mencionó palabra alguna, mientras tanto Rukia continua hablando acerca de su ser perdido.

"Lo perdí en un día lluvioso como este"

"¿Era tu familiar?" dijo aclarándose la garganta, cruzándose de brazos.

"No…era mi amigo…pero él…. murió por mi culpa..."

El joven frunció el ceño, pensando en su situación pasada cuando él sentía que su madre también había muerto por culpa suya, igual en un día lluvioso pintado de gris, melancólico como este.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó antes de pensarlo, por curiosidad y por conocer ese asfixiante sentimiento.

Rukia se tomó fuertemente del brazo como tratando de apaciguar la fuerte opresión que sentía en su pecho, la culpa la carcomía por dentro, esa sensación de dolorosa angustia que no la abandonaba cada vez que recordaba ese día donde todo cambio.

"Era de noche, y un sujeto trato de atacarme pero él se interpuso recibiendo la cuchillada del atacante, yo estaba tan sorprendida de lo que acababa de suceder que solo pude ver como mis manos se manchan de su sangre y como moría en mis brazos, no pedí ayuda….no…hice nada para salvarlo…solo…me quede ahí parada como idiota… todo fue mi culpa y-"

Ichigo dio un leve suspiro y la interrumpió

" y te sientes frustrada porque nadie te lo recrimina, nadie te lo señala…nadie te dice es todo tu culpa..."

Rukia abrió los ojos con una expresión de entendimiento en su rostro mientras veía como el joven se agachaba a la tumba de lado a colocar una rosa blanca.

"¿Quién es?" murmuró

"Mi madre"

Rukia no menciono palabra alguna, pues realmente no sabía que decir, el joven al no recibir respuesta alguna continuó.

"Durante todo el tiempo que tuve a mi madre jamás la vi triste o enojada, era un persona muy amable que te enseñaba a amar a los demás, todos en mi familia la amaban, mi padre y mis dos hermanas, siempre que mi madre andaba cerca todo era mejor, siempre el ambiente entraba en tal paz. Jamás conocí a alguien que odiara a mi madre o se enojara con ella, ni siquiera mi padre…"

El joven guardo silencio por unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño profundamente como si los recuerdos que ahora ocupaban su mente le atormentaran, dando un suspiro y tallándose los ojos, continuó.

"Todavía recuerdo ese día tal y como este, hace años atrás, era un día lluvioso y mi mamá fue a recogerme de clases, llevaba un paraguas en la mano e iba sonriendo como siempre, me encamine rápidamente hacia ella y le tome de la mano. Íbamos caminando por el rio cuando vi una niña en el borde que parecía quería aventarse, no lo pensé dos veces corrí hacia la chica para impedirlo, mi madre gritó mi nombre y después no recuerdo nada, no sé qué fue lo que paso, todo lo que supe es que mi mamá estaba muerta sobre mi…y que yo le había quitado a mi familia a su madre, todo era mi culpa, mi madre había muerto por mi culpa…crecí mi vida pensando en esa forma hasta que me hicieron ver diferente…"

El joven detuvo su pequeño discurso para ver a la pelinegra que lo miraba atentamente

"Tu deberías verlo igual" Se acercó nuevamente a ella y le revolvió su negra cabellera.

Rukia jadeo en sorpresa ante el familiar gesto, mirando con nerviosismo al joven frente a ella

"Una vez le dije a mi padre, ¿Cómo puedes sonreírme? ¿Por qué nadie me echa la culpa de nada? Cuando ella murió no puede hacer nada…fue tan duro, hubiese sido más fácil si me hubieses echado la culpa"

El joven miro a Rukia y le dio una cálida sonrisa, " ¿Por qué deberías de echarte la culpa?"

"¿Por qué?" dijo casi en un susurró." Porque…no hice nada para salvarlo…"

El joven dio una leve sonrisa y continuó "Ese día mi padre me contestó..

" _¿Por qué debería de echarte la culpa? Que tu madre muria no fue culpa de nadie hijo. Es solo que…la mujer a la que amaba no le importaba perder la vida por su hijo, y no lo olvides…tu eres el hombre por el cual la mujer que amaba dio su vida para proteger."_

"Acaso no lo vez, tú eres la mujer por la cual él dio la vida para proteger y deberías de sentirte orgullosa de tener un amigo como él."

Rukia solo pudo sentir lágrimas en sus ojos mas nunca se derramaron, esas palabras le habían conmovido tanto, era como si Kaien mismo se las hubiera dicho. Pero este joven tenía razón, Kaien había dado su vida para protegerla y a cambio de eso…ella se la vivía deprimida y ahogada en la culpa.

Acaso no se estaba equivocando, debería de agradecérselo a Kaien, debería permitirse vivir después de todo alguien murió por ello, por su vida, para que continuara respirando, sonriendo, viviendo, y ella estaba desperdiciándolo, ¡no le estaba agradeciendo a Kaien en los más mínimo!

"espero te haya ayudado, enana" Dijo el joven en tono divertido mas no ofensivo.

"Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia" Dijo sonriendo aun con ojos vidriosos

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Contestó, tendiéndole la mano.

"Mucho gusto" Respondieron ambos sacudiendo manos como quien acaba de hacer un nuevo lazo de amistad.

Se miraron por unos instantes hasta que Ichigo se zafo del cálido agarre para tomar ambas manos de Rukia y depositar un lirio blanco entre estas.

"Toma" dijo mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos de la joven fuertemente entre la suyas, como si estuviera sosteniendo un lazo el cual no quería que se rompiera" sé que puedo dejar esta flor, aquí entre en tus manos"

"Ichigo…" el joven peli naranja sonrió al ver el brillo en los hermosos ojos de la otra joven y la cálida sonrisa que había logrado obtener de la pelinegra.

"Rukia.." Dijo soltándola y revolviéndole el pelo nuevamente, mirándola por unos momentos, observando el brillo en sus ojos.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro chigo se despido de ella "Nos vemos Rukia" le dio la espalda, metiendo una mano en un bolsillo y haciendo un gesto de despedida se fue caminando esperando poder verla pronto.

"_Siempre he odiado la lluvia, porque mi mama murió en ella," _Pensó mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. "_pero creo que gracias a ti Rukia, me gusta la lluvia, me recuerda a ti…"_

Mientras tanto Rukia apretó el lirio hacia su pecho, acariciando los pétalos de la flor delicadamente, sintiendo la pureza de esta y su belleza, y después de mucho tiempo finalmente se permitió sonreír "Adiós, Ichigo gracias a ti…"

"Recordé lo que él me enseñó"

"_¿Rukia, acaso no sabes dónde está el corazón?_

"_Amh…hmm..Este…pues está aquí ¿no?" dije señalando mi pecho con una clara expresión de confusión en mi cara, ¿a que iba todo esto?_

"_Si bueno, literalmente, pero yo me refería al verdadero corazón el que esta..Aquí" Contestó mientras mostraba su puño "cuando tu y yo nos conocimos por primera vez, un lazo se creó entre nosotros, justo aquí, un lazo que nos tendrá unidos por siempre, pues nuestros corazones se conocieron al momento en que te di la mano…" dio una leve sonrisa y continuó" yo pienso que nuestro corazón no está dentro de nuestro cuerpo si no que este aparece cada vez que nosotros pensamos en alguna persona o queremos a alguien, es ahí cuando nuestro corazón nace , imagínate si fueras la única persona en el mundo, ¿en dónde estaría tu corazón si no tienes amigos en quien confiarlo?"_

_Pronto tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó gentilmente, y yo sonreí a la calidez de su agarre._

"_si tu quieres dejar tu corazón aquí" levantó nuestras manos como para recalcar el hecho "aquí se quedara por siempre Rukia."_

"_¿aquí?" _

"_Si Rukia ,el corazón se le confía a los amigos, y yo…. te lo quiero confiar a ti"_

"_¿Confiar a los amigos?"_

_Él me volvió a sonreír y continúo con sus poéticas palabras_

"_¿Cuando uno muere siempre me he preguntado ¿a dónde va el corazón, en donde se queda? Tengo fe en pensar que se quedara en los amigos, si lo dejo entre tus manos, mi corazón continuara viviendo, aquí dentro de ti, y tu vivirás dentro de mi"_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_He recordado donde está su corazón" _ Levantó su puño al viento con fuerza, sonriendo aun con la flor entre sus dedos "_La tierra podrá tener su cuerpo, la naturaleza podrá habérselo llevado, pero no es ahí donde Kaien esta..."_

"Su corazón está aquí conmigo, fue confiado a mí, y vive en mi…así que yo.. Con estas manos…"

Alzo su vista a Ichigo, el cual se marchaba con sus pasos tranquilos y elegantes, con su pelo naranja meciéndose con el viento, con su singular aspecto, su singular sonrisa y su familiar aroma.

"…_.yo tomare esta flor entre mis manos, y con ella las limpiare"_

_Fin

* * *

_Este fic lo escribi ya que cuando yo perdi a un ser querido me afectó muchisimo ver alguien con la mismas apariencia y tuve que escirbir esto.

Si no entendineron la frase del final esta va junta con la del principio de tal forma que la frase completa es:

_"Con estas manos sucias, manchadas con el recuerdo de aquella persona que en realidad amaba yo…__ tomare esta flor entre mis manos, y con ella las limpiare"_

Bueno diganme que les parecio

Critica constructiva es bienvenida critica mala honda no XDDD!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
